


Hell of a Dream

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [40]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 3, Child Abuse, Countess von Varley, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, First Kiss, Kinda, Maids, Misogyny, Past Abuse, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Bernadetta faces down her demons and finds her way back to friends. Also, kissing.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 5





	Hell of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The following does in fact contain Count Varley. Which means references to rape, misogyny and abuse. Just thought you should know.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Once more, she finds herself back here.

In between the stress of this whole maid cafe and her father planning to invade her one safe haven to kidnap her back (which was likely to start a war between the empire and the Church), anything was better than this. Add in the strange man coming her way, this was inevitable.

The destruction caused by that demon still remains in this tiny room. But were not in there now. Yet, why does it feel so trapping for the moment?

Right outside, what looks to be a table has been set down with two chairs. On one side, we have ourselves the definition of ‘housewife’. You know, the traditional beehive done up all nice, pinafore decorated with a nice floral pattern and who could forget! The heels with padlocks on them. Can’t be a housewife if any of your clothes aren’t locked together. Just a faker.

The other end is manned by a girl dressed in a purple maid outfit. There is nothing in the way of padlocks on her outfit. Except for one around her neck. Ironically, the key of which hangs right beside it. Doesn’t explain why she has a knife poking out through the skirt of the outfit.

“So, how are you?” the ‘housewife’ greeted, the other girl looking away. “What? Do you prefer it when he shows up?”

The other girl doesn’t answer, the shattered and charred remain pieces of her bow getting scooped up into her hands. It ain’t much, but there was a start.

“You ordered a maid to castrate him!” the girl screeched and smashed her free hand into the table. The ‘sound’ echoes about, calling about to whatever’s left of their previous guest. Though now, that could be said to be her now. “Yes, he deserved it. But that doesn’t mean you should’ve done it!”

The housewife rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh. As protective as she may be, there was only so much she could do. She was at the breaking point and anything here would break this fragile balance they had. But maybe with the right push, progress could be made. Maybe. Or perhaps they would have a repeat of what happened last month.

“He was bound to go after us eventually.” she continues, gaze on the remains of their prized weapon. Not much that they could do with that now. They probably had some tape at some point. But after that rampage, she doesn’t want to return to that place. Nothing good in there. Never has been, never will be.

“My, my, what do we have here?”

Speak of the devil. What looked to be a hand emerged from the rubble, the rest of the body ready to pounce forth and drag this dream even deeper into hell. Not that there wasn’t much deeper in such a place one could go.

Yet, the girl turns to her other part. But all she gets is an eye roll. By no means helpful here, her focus turns to the knife embedded in her leg. Grabbing hold of the weapon, she pulls it out. Pain shot through her body, a reminder of her past fuckup. This time, she would get up close. It was the only solution that would work here.

Standing up from the table, the girl turns to the hand. Making her way over, a single swing is all it takes. Or would've, if this was just the hand we were worrying about here. No, the rest of the body shot out from the rubble and grabbed the girl by the neck. Twisted and gnarled, fear and hate were the only thing holding it together.

"I told you the consequences of your actions." the body screeches, smashing the girl into the ground. "You are nothing. You will never be anything more than a set of lips denied of a proper dick. If only your fucktoy of a mother could see you now. Shame that I had to put her in her place."

The girl doesn't even look to him. Instead, her gaze sits firmly on the ground. Chains erupt from the ground, grabbing hold of the lock and snapping hold. Not that it stops her leg from kicking at his stomach. But her legs don't quite reach the target.

"Pathetic." the body shouts, attention turning to the housewife. A lick of the lips follows. "Good thing you're still obedient."

Neither woman responds. The girl can only watch as this body makes a beeline for her other part. It's over. There's nothing they can do at this point to change what is about to go down. 

Ringing.

Unnatural, almost near ear-piercing ringing. For a place surrounded by 'abyss' and nothingness, it's almost too loud. The world becomes blurry, light piercing through…

.

Bernadetta's eyes spring open.

Small wooden walls surround her, with what looked to be a cabinet door leading out. The hole it's now sporting is definitely going to go over real well with the kitchen staff.

But that was the least of the archer's worries. No, her gaze was on the source of the sound that had broken through her hellish nightmare - her phone. Stilling ringing for the moment, Edelgard's name

"I can do this." Bernadetta thought, picking the device up and sliding the green phone symbol. "Edelgard?"

Silence. The archer looked about, scooting herself out from the cabinet she had been taking refuge in. None of the kitchen staff had started their shift quite yet, which made this all the more weirder. Edelgard should've picked up. This had to be some twisted nightmare within a nightm-

"I'm here, Bernadetta." Edelgard finally announced, Bernadetta letting out a sigh of relief. A shining light in a sea of darkness, "I am at Byleth's. Do you think you can come my way? There's a whole bunch of people who wish to see you."

Even though the house leader couldn't see it, Bernadetta still nodded.

“I will.” she answered and ended her call. Right after, she took the time to pull out her map. Or would’ve, if she actually had her map on her. Wait. Did people actually grab their clothes after trying on those maid dresses? Edelgard must have, but I can’t say the same about the rest of them. Bernadetta notwithstanding, of course. Even if this doesn’t explain how her phone got back to her.

With that option no longer available, the archer went with the other method available to her for the moment walking. Nowhere near as efficient as taking a drone, this would do. The apartments weren’t that far, especially after the isolation in the cabinet. The jog that followed was quite quick, even by the archer’s standards. Yet, her mind was not on that for the moment. No, she was pondering who exactly would want to see her. Sure, there was her classmates, but did they really count here? It was definitely not her mother. She had not heard a peep from her since arriving at Gareg Mach. Considering what Count Varley does to his maids on a daily basis, her fate is not looking too good. If she’s not some empty-headed bimbo, we’ll have ourselves a dead body. But that’s beyond the point.

Taking the stairs two at a time, anxiety and dread surged through Bernadetta’s body. At any moment, this moment could become a complete nightmare. Worse yet, she could have a housewife moment. When you’re on the stairs, that’s less than ideal. But she pushed on through, her destination coming into view. No one looked to be there, which considering that there was a major commotion earlier, guess that means everyone taking this as a chance for a day off. Kind of envy them. Any time that’s Bernadetta majorly involved absolutely drains me. Takes a different kind of energy to get through this than say, all the other non-awful parts of these people. Sorry if that doesn’t make much sense. I’m sincerely hoping that this is the last of these parts I have to do today. I digress.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Bernadetta made the short walk over to Byleth’s apartment.

“Here I am.” the archer announced and poked her head in. She didn’t get too far, getting piled on by maids at the moment.

“Countess!”

“Countess!”

“Countess!”

Pushing up from the pile, Bernadetta gazed about the room. Along with Edelgard, we have the rest of the Black Eagles in attendance. No sign of either Lysithea and/or Manuela. Not that this is the end of the world.

“They just got here.” Byleth explained, getting a look from the archer. “Though, I’m not sure about the whole ‘countess’ thing.”

Then it’s over to Edelgard.

“I’m fine with it if you are.” she explained, Bernadetta walking over. Oh dear. I think we have a housewife moment.

“Make it official then, Mrs Hresvelg.” Bernadetta answered and got what looked to be a nod. Would be threatening, if not for the fact that a couple of the maids were pushing them together. “Fine.”

As ‘first’ kisses go, I’ve seen better. Always a second time though... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> With that, we have the end of this mini-arc. Yeah. This wasn't the intention, more how it worked out at the end. Didn't help that I broke my laptop keyboard (somehow). At the time of writing this, I'm writing this on an external keyboard.
> 
> Next time, we have the protest and head for the end of chapter 3. Where everyth- Who am I kidding? Of course something is going to go wrong.


End file.
